


Там, где восходит солнце

by Young_not_beautiful



Series: We feel it all [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Character Study, Drama, Gen, Mysticism, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_not_beautiful/pseuds/Young_not_beautiful
Summary: Маленькие девочки умеют быть незаметными
Series: We feel it all [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814719
Kudos: 2





	Там, где восходит солнце

В коридорах Шаттердома водятся призраки. Мако знает о них с детства, но ни разу не видела. Ребята из LOCCENT стыдливо замолкали, стоило дочке Пентекоста приблизиться. Но маленькие девочки умеют быть незаметными.  
На своих узких плечах она несёт знание о том, чего боятся те, кто уже перестал бояться кайдзю. Хоть ширина плеч значения не имеет. У Алексея Кайдановского они как у медведя, но и он избегает ходить по коридору в одиночку. Даже не скрывается, просит кого-нибудь с ним пойти. А вот его жена, Саша, всё время врывается туда с гордо поднятой головой, только выходит почему-то с опущенной.  
Рейнджеры не стыдятся страха, потому что он везде: им пропитаны стены и трубы, еда в столовой, матрасы в комнатах. Но Мако не рейнджер, она только замирает перед металлическими лицами егерей на часы, да бродит по закоулкам Шаттердома в надежде встретить хоть одного захудалого призрака.  
Хоть те времена прошли, она не просто глазеет, а курирует восстановительные работы, не бесцельно шатается, но ищет одного, другого, третьего. Ничего не изменилось, Мако Мори останавливается, проходя по коридору, оглядывается, не покажется ли ей кто?

***

— Она из другого корпуса почувствовала, как ему нос разбили.  
— Враньё это всё.  
— Совпадение. Она, может, об этом десять раз подумала, а на случай выпал один. Суеверия так и работают.  
— Да они даже двигаются одинаково!  
— Да двигаются, может, и одинаково. Но это другое.  
— А как насчёт спросить?  
— Не, чтение мыслей — это фантастика какая-то.  
— У нас огромные монстры выходят из Разлома в океане, умник.

Пентекост рассказывал: Шаттердомы в первые недели были негостеприимны. До того, как их обжили, разведали короткие пути и закоулки, нелогичные детальки в спешной планировке. Мако себе представляет: до того, как эти переходы и повороты кто-то полюбил, они могли только наводить жуть.  
В Анкориджском, говорят, человек завалился за рефрижератор в конце рабочего дня да там и остался, а труп нашли почти год спустя. С того случая в Шаттердомах строгий учёт, пропуск по карточкам, заходишь-выходишь-отмечаешься.

В первый раз Мако впускают в симулятор тайно. Она маловата для этого, и Тендо, усмехаясь, предупреждает:  
— Маршал узнает — убьёт. Ну меня убьёт, тебе, может, выговор сделает.  
Она качает головой.  
— Скорее наоборот.  
Это запрещено. Тяжесть в животе. Да, прямого запрета не было, но эта отговорка не помогает. Первый шаг — как окунуться в солёную воду, весь бой — как полететь на крыльях, что отросли внезапно и подняли над землёй без труда.  
— Ну как? — спрашивает она.  
Тендо прищуривается в раздумьях.  
— «А».  
Одна часть Мако едва не подпрыгивает с радостным визгом. Другая вспоминает, что в бою оценок не ставят, в бою «да» или «нет», а всё что между ними округляется в «нет». У третьей в ушах звучит услышанное-подслушанное: «из отличников хреновые рейнджеры».

***

Она будто знает о Райли Беккете всё: каждое движение, сделанное в бою, а за ними цепочкой открывается и то, что вне боя. Мако иногда снятся записи, сделанные в года, когда она была ещё подростком. Даже не снятся, а крутятся вокруг головы, всплывая перед глазами, в те минуты перед темнотой, что сжимает ночь в несколько мгновений.  
Всё никак ей не удаётся представить его живым человеком, который вдыхает и выдыхает воздух, только табеля из Академии да отчёты о высадках, шуршание желтоватой бумаги, и синие строчки на экране отдаются болью в глазах.  
Пентекост носится с идеей о его возвращении так, что словно позабывает даже о закрытии программы «Егерь», а когда что-то там не сходится с контрактами, разбираться с этим приходится Мако.  
И она сидит, копается в бумажках, металл и океан где-то далеко, Мако за годы научилась заставлять их отступать, когда надо сосредоточиться на другом (бесконечно менее важном, но она гонит эти мысли). Земля на краю гибели, но всех всё ещё интересуют деньги и договоры, оно и понятно, глупо было бы работать бескорыстно, но всё равно это отдаёт чем-то таким мелочным, и хочется только закрыть глаза.  
И когда ей со спины бросают, что Пентекост нашёл-таки своего бесценного Райли и полетел за ним, она движется нарочито медленно, только Тендо всё равно почему-то кричит вдогонку:  
— Куда помчалась, там дождь! Зонт возьми!

Райли Беккет говорит на японском, Райли Беккет носит с собой пачку пожелтевших фотографий, думает о себе слишком много, у Райли Беккета грустные глаза, но он ни секунды не сомневается в том, что человечество победит кайдзю.  
Райли Беккет подождал её, чтобы вместе идти в жилой блок, не глядел по сторонам, а только смотрел ей в лицо, но непонятно: потому что хотел смотреть ей в лицо, или потому что не хотел видеть всё остальное в этих коридорах.  
Спросить бы, вот прямо сейчас, момент-то подходящий. Но квота только на один вопрос, и непонятно, каким он должен быть: про лицо или про коридоры, поэтому она не спрашивает ничего.

***

— Что он сказал? — выскакивает Мако.  
— Господи, — охает Тендо. — Кто тебя пустил?  
Она тактично молчит.  
— Ладно. Ничего не сказал. Ну, ничего вроде «я скормлю тебя кайдзю живьём, если это ещё раз повторится». И в подтексте не было.  
— Может, ты не увидел подтекст.  
— Нет, знаешь, — голос ниже, будто кто-то может слышать. -Думаю, он хочет, чтобы ты продолжала.  
«Не может он этого хотеть, — лезет дребезжание. — Он только моей безопасности хочет я всю жизнь просижу тут, буду с раскрытым ртом слушать, что пилоты болтают».

Но Тендо прав, и она начинает привыкать к его правоте. Второй раз «высадка» уже под контролем Пентекоста, и он только сдержанно кивает, когда она выходит на негнущихся ногах. Но всем известно, сколько значит его сдержанный кивок, и Тендо за его спиной поднимает большой палец вверх и пытается беззвучно произнести «А».  
Только это всё не по-настоящему, ненастоящий егерь, цифровой кайдзю, тем ли делом было бы разглядеть царапинки внутри Молчаливого Ронина, упасть с настоящей высоты в настоящую воду, которая бы неподдельно плескалась, пусть она бы этого не услышала.

***

Если спрятать голову в колени, мира не будет видно, и хорошо, нечего на него смотреть. Но на глазах у людей так делать нельзя, и она бредёт к себе, чашка с мутноватой жидкостью, что расплёскивается с каждым шагом. В ушах стоит детский смех и взрослый крик. Куски жизни Райли, которых она не заметила в дрифте, вдруг выскакивают, заполняют всё пространство, схватывают глотку.  
Металлический привкус крови на губах, и родители что-то говорят, но рты их только беззвучно раскрываются, и Йенси Беккет в коридоре глядит ей в глаза. Стоит с сумкой через плечо, будто собрался уходить, да шёл бы уже побыстрее, и смотрит. Мако чеканит шаг по-военному, как привыкла, ноги хотят побежать, руки тоже хотят побежать, но она-то бежать не собирается. Что ей бесплотный дух, она кайдзю не боится, а боится только бездействия.

Мира не видно, и правильно, нечего на него смотреть. Райли хорошо, он помахал кулаками и снял напряжение, а она только мерит шагами комнату, а внутри что-то бьётся и расплёскивается. Теперь ей не пилотировать егеря, не отомстить за родителей, не помочь в войне, только ходить туда-сюда, туда-сюда.  
Она бы не назвала слово «провал», но что есть, то есть, остаётся только шагать, потому что ходьба, может, и расплёскивает дрянь из чашки, зато отвлекает от содержания этой дряни.  
Красным неоном на обратной стороне век светится: «Я чуть не убила людей». Каждое слово физически ощутимое, противно-мягкое, колышется, как плоть мёртвого зверька, которого нашла на улице и трогаешь — вдруг ещё жив?  
Зверёк умер, его тельце похоже на желе, тебя тошнит.  
Челюсти кайдзю нависают над ней, затхло-солёный воздух обдаёт с ног до головы. Она бы не испугалась ни монстра, ни смерти, но маленькая девочка среди руин и пепла — вовсе не она. Эта девочка не могла жить в звонкой пустоте Шаттердомов, а теперь она вернулась как-то.

Эта девочка плывёт в искрящемся полумраке ангара и слушает, что говорит Райли. Ей почти не жаль, ей хватает и того, что по телу Бродяги ползают ремонтники, а мир каким-то чудным образом ещё держится на месте. Подносы с едой на полу — когда она в последний раз ела не за столом?  
Может, на жестких циновках, которые пахли домом и рассветом. Может, в один из переездов, когда ещё даже жилые блоки не открыли, а она и Ньют сидели на пирамиде коробок и ели заварную китайскую лапшу. Может, в один из тех дней, когда она даже не замечала, что ест, просто хватала из протянутых рук и жевала по дороге к вертолётам или в командный центр.  
— Когда кто-то так долго живёт в твоей голове, труднее всего привыкнуть к тишине, — в голосе Райли впервые не слышно, что он где-то не здесь. — Наш дрифт сегодня был особенным, — говорит он.  
«А когда всю жизнь вокруг тишина, тяжело привыкнуть к чьему-то голосу». Мако этого не произносит, отворачивается к Бродяге. Правда в том, что привыкнуть к голосу Райли даже слишком легко, будто он всегда был здесь.  
Обнажённое сердце разобранной Бродяги нависает над ними.

***

Красный свет стекает с потолка.  
С тремя егерями и двумя кайдзю их связывает тоненькая ниточка, волна, от динамика до микрофона, и ещё точки на экране у Тендо.  
Как и десятки раз до этого, она стоит в командном центре, смотрит на эти точки, слушает голоса рейнджеров из динамика. Только теперь всё отмечено железистым привкусом на губах, призраками родителей, что на самом деле стоят за спиной.  
Она могла бы быть там, они с Райли могли бы не допустить гибели Альфы и Тайфуна. Или могли бы угробить себя, или не только себя. Мир трещит по швам, два кайдзю вышли на поверхность планеты. Мако Мори стоит столбом за спиной Тендо, бесполезнее береговой стены.

А потом она падает. Не высоко, и это всего лишь вертолёты отцепили тросы, Бродяга и не пошатнётся, приземлившись. Секунды без опоры слишком долгие. В этот раз всё по-настоящему.  
И снова падает. Борозда в теле города — асфальт, машины, мост вздымаются и гнутся под телом егеря. Это почти танец, если бы Мако умела танцевать. Но драться она умеет, и воспоминания Райли струятся через её собственные, но не вырывают из времени. Смерть первого кайдзю оставляет какую-то бравую радость и стирается — нужно найти второго. Это Райли залихватски улыбается и движется вперёд, но сейчас они — одно, и это облегчение. У Мако совсем не то в душе, и хорошо, что на это нет времени.

Слов нет, слова — долго. Шаг назад, шаг вперёд, ударить, схватить и швырнуть, Бродяга не так уж быстра, но растянутые действия остаются без единого слова, только эхо того, что было сделано когда-то.

А потом кайдзю хватает их и поднимает выше, выше. Вот и оно. Вот её жизнь. Мако активирует меч и разделывает монстра на две половины. Это точно было неплохо.  
И снова падает. «Уровень высоты нестабилен» — бесцветно лезет из динамиков. Не «мы сейчас расшибёмся к чёртовой матери», а «уровень высоты нестабилен». Всегда так.  
Они падают, и на секунду кажется, что мир кончился. Но потом поднимаются. Искры смеха взмывают и распадаются. Они победили.

***

Краски и лица смазываются. Коридоры пусты. Бегают, конечно, по ним живые люди, но Мако хочется только крикнуть: пусты! Но и на это времени нет. Ничего не происходит, но это только с виду. Он сказал: «Обнулите хронометр», и теперь все как на иголках, а она сама как на метровых лезвиях. Что-то должно произойти, вот-вот взорвётся, рассыпется, начнётся.  
Райли маячит рядом, Райли говорит слова, но она их слышит и без его дурацких сотрясений воздуха. Райли куда-то уходит, скрывается за стенами, а её самой как будто нет, рук её нет, ног тоже нет, ничего не видно, а те отростки, которые почему-то болтаются на теле, это нечто чужеродное и дисфункциональное, потому что её руки и ноги ушли, а когда вернутся — не сказали.  
«Первое: отсыпаться. Второе: не отходить от со-пилота». Чей-то голос размазывается, ни понять, чей, ни отоспаться, ни найти Райли она не может. После первого дрифта так не было, может, потому что их выдернули раньше времени. Иногда они двигались, как один, иногда думали одинаково, но не так, не рассыпалась она по всему Шаттердому.  
А теперь только капли воды срываются и звонко стучат о пустую голову.

***

Капсула летит вверх через толщу воды, оставляет внизу что-то огромное, мощное, непонятое. Оставляет искалеченную Бродягу — прощай, старушка. Она больше не в дрифте с Райли, но его голос говорит обо всём, что происходит вокруг, и это выталкивает её на поверхность.  
Мако раскрывает капсулу и вдыхает солёный воздух жадно, как в первый раз. Где-то на горизонте небо соединяется с морем. Где-то на глубине, прямо под ней, мёртвые кайдзю и егеря, с ними маршал Стэкер Пентекост, с ними Райли, может быть, ещё живой. Должен быть.  
Круги красного аварийного света ещё разбегаются перед глазами. Вторая капсула выскакивает на поверхность. Мако кидается в воду. Тело ватное после боя, всё кажется, будто движут его какие-то скрытые механизмы, но не она. Вода солёная, щиплет глаза. Мако даже чудится запах кайдзю-блу, он ещё долго ей будет чудиться. Голос Тендо скрипит за километры:  
— Пульса нет. Мако, может быть, датчики повреждены, послушай, Мако…  
Она не слушает. В ватных руках тело Райли какое-то неправильное, жёсткое и одновременно обмякшее. Не может он просто так уйти.  
Жизнь замедляется так, что будто не движется вовсе. Только соль на языке и тихий шум волн.  
— Ты меня сейчас задушишь, — хрипит он, и это колышет океан до самого дна, до другого берега.  
Где-то там, в городе, в командном центре Шаттердома, радостно гудит толпа людей. Их слышно по внутренней связи. Вертолёты гудят сверху, и лёгкий свежий ветерок с востока приносит осознание: они закрыли Разлом. Они победили.

***

Шаттердом пустеет. Растворяются знакомые лица и лица безымянные. Мако будто сама разлетается на куски. Осколочек летит покорять Америку, осколочек доживёт дни в родной деревушке у Атлантического океана. И крошки валяются на полу, и она их уже не поднимет, а если и поднимет, то не приклеит обратно.  
С каждым шагом внутри что-то колышется. Зыбкий туман, от которого с порывами ветра отделяются облачка и улетают по коридорам. А когда весь туман изойдёт на облачка, от Мако ничего не останется.  
Чего-то важного ей последнее время недостаёт, может быть, её самой.

Райли дни проводит с Геркулесом, многое надо устроить, её не трогают, но это из уважения к горю, это пока, это не навечно. А горя и не осталось, тоже отделилось и укатилось куда-то, но хорошо, что пока они об этом не знают. Мако шатается по коридорам, изредка встречает людей, которые всё спешат пройти мимо. «Как призрака увидел», — усмехается она про себя, когда это происходит в очередной раз.  
И пусть они двигаются одинаково и думают порой об одном и том же, смотрят Райли и Мако друг на друга так, будто впервые видят. Так не должно быть, они ведь оба живы, и всё почти хорошо, отнекивается Мако от мыслей, которые всё приходят и приходят. И они двое сидят в тишине, потому что все слова лишние, и где-то за стенами сквозит понимание: он ничего не замечает, потому что живёт так уже давно.  
Ходить, дышать, есть и думать не больно, но как-то неприятно и непонятно, зачем. Полупрозрачные фигуры иногда трогают Мако за плечи, но как-то безразлично, чуют, что война кончилась, или что ей всё равно. Пару раз она выхватывает взглядом фигуру Пентекоста, оглядывается, буравит взглядом стены, но не видит.  
«Правило первое, — вспоминает Мако. — Развернись и посмотри им в лицо».

Правил не осталось, и тех, кто их придумал, тоже.  
Тендо улыбается, как обычно: всё видно, но не поймёшь ничего, махает рукой, слегка переигрывает и чересчур драматизирует. А потом скрывается за массивной металлической дверью. Может, она его больше не увидит никогда.  
В день, когда Ньют уезжает, она сидит на столе в опустевшей лаборатории среди коробок. До неё уже давно дошло: всё уходит. Но только сейчас это становится таким осязаемым и ярким, как куча коробок по всем свободным поверхностям.

Они допивают безвкусный чай, который производители разве что землёй не разбавляли. Доктор Готтлиб сидит на последнем стуле прямо и натянуто, взгляд расфокусирован, но кто бы стал его винить? Ньют ритуально швыряет коробку от чая в чёрный мусорный мешок, завязывает его в плотный узел и разваливается на каких-то вещах.  
Всем нелегко, но для них есть ещё что-то за пределами Шаттердома, а её поджидают пустота и разрушенный город, который отступил в пьянящий миг победы, будто ушёл навсегда, а теперь вернулся. Стоит Мако выйти из этих стен, и она попадёт в него.

— Они хотят использовать егерей в мирное время.  
Райли откидывается на стену, и она затылком чует, что стена холодная. Чует только потому, что знает в теории, напоминает себе Мако, но не срабатывает.  
— Что, гоняться за магазинными воришками на тысячетонных боевых…  
— Знаю, — вздыхает он. — Но с нами или без, они это сделают. Так что лучше мы там будем.  
Так вот оно какое, будущее. Маленькая Мако ещё до войны с кайдзю представляла в нём огромных роботов. Может, разумных.  
— Пойдём на улицу, — кивает она.  
Они поднимаются и идут к выходу.  
— Расскажи всё, что было.  
Райли касается её локтя и заглядывает в глаза.  
— Как ты?  
Она дёргает плечами.  
— Как после наркоза.  
— Бывает, — кивает он.  
— Как долго бывает?  
Лицо Райли ещё сильнее мрачнеет.  
— Каждому своё. Мы можем уладить всё без тебя, и если тебе надо, ну…  
Она подымает ладонь.  
— Я спросила, что там случилось за всё то время?  
— Ладно, — скользит едва заметная улыбка. — Во-первых: Совет — конченные обмудки…  
Массивные металлические двери распахиваются, небо за ними ещё тёмное, только над океаном видна полоска рассвета.


End file.
